


Possession and Checkers

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anti doesn't understand humans very well, Chica - Freeform, Demon!Anti, Fluff, Fluffy, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Markiplier - Freeform, Red writes, Unconsensual touching, Vampires, antisepticeye, beast!anti, chaining up, chica Fischbach - Freeform, floofy, jacksepticeye - Freeform, not in the rape way, sorta - Freeform, touchy feely, vamp!anti, vampire, vampire!anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ (Sequal to Forest and Pathways)After Mark gets thrown off the path, he has to deal with a overly touchy, attractive, Irish demon, who demands to be called Master.





	Possession and Checkers

 

The room was dark, decorated in cold colors. Mark laid there for a while, doing his best to remain calm. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to get out of this situation. The demon knew as soon as he found the locks, if not sooner. How was he supposed to escape if that was the case.

  
He was able to maneuver it so he was under the blanket, and tucked his head on a pillow. The bed was nicer than the pull out couch. He couldn't exactly relax, but he worked on distracting himself. He wished he had something to do. He wasn't used to long periods of doing nothing.

  
Eventually the beast came back in. Mark immediately tensed, moving back as far as he could. The beast growled and plopped on the bed. They grabbed Mark and pulled him close, forcing him to settle into their side. Mark gulped and held still as the demon adjusted him to their liking.

  
"You should know better than to try and escape from me, little one," the beast chided. Short, pointed, black nails gently racked over Mark's skin. It wasn't hard enough to leave a scratch, just to be felt. Mark shivered lightly when it got to his lower back, "Please stop."

  
The demon huffed, moving his hand higher instead of lower, "You really are not in the position for requests right now."

  
Mark relaxed the slightest bit when the demon moved his hand. He swallowed and nodded shyly in response to the demon's words, "I'd just like to go home."

  
The demon moved his hands underneath the other, picking him up and placing him on their lap. They wrapped a hand around him, the other going to hold his head to their chest, "I don't believe that will be happening."

  
Mark didn't like it. He wanted his home, his bed, his garden, Chica. He didn't want to be ruled by a monster for the rest of his days. He also didn't like that his capturer themselves was trying to comfort him. They were the reason he couldn't be where he wanted. His wrists still in chains, he pushed gently. The beast seemed bothered by this and held him tighter, as well as tightened the blankets around them.

  
Mark made a noise of disapproval and pushed a bit harder, resulting in the demon grabbing his wrists and shoving them down with a growl, "Behave."

  
Mark shrunk slightly at the command, unsure of what to do. He wanted to keep pushing the demon away, but he was worried of whatever punishment may be. He curled up a bit, wanting to cry.

  
The beast didn't like that and started rocking him back and forth, "No need to be sad. All you have to do is behave and everything will be fine."

  
Mark shook his head, it wouldn't be fine. It couldn't be fine. He had followed the rules all his life, just to be hijacked and taken by the one he was afraid of. Who knew what the demon would do with him. Who knew if the demon was going to keep him alive much longer afterwards. Mark curled up the best he could, wishing the demon would leave him alone once more.

  
A hand racked through his hair, "Shhh, breathe." The demon made the door slide open and Chica padded in. The door shut behind her and she jumped up on the bed, going to her owner. Mark carefully reached a hand out and let her, letting her comfort him.

  
The demon was quiet for a while, watching the two interacted. Mark was able to calm down some with the help of his companion. Chica was always a life-saver when it came down to things like this. Mark whispered a small thank you to her, continuing to pet her. The demon instructed her away slightly, resulting in Mark frowning, already wanting her back.

  
The demon huffed and reached to the side, dragging out a small tray. Mark recognized the tray as a checkers board, the checkers in little slots on the side. The beast nodded to him, "You be red."

  
Mark nodded, not wanting to upset the other. He started carefully setting up his. The beast did the same, before they started playing a bit. Neither of them were particularly good, but they were decent enough to play. Mark ended up winning, three to two.

  
The demon sighed, placing the board game aside and nuzzling into the others neck, "You're warm."

  
Mark shivered slightly, starting to scoot off the others lap. The next he knew, he was pinned to the bed, the demon on top of him, "I don't want you to move away from me. Am I clear?"

  
Mark swallowed, a bit uncomfortable, "Yes."

  
The beast waited a second before tipping up the others chin, "Yes, what?"

  
"Yes Master," Mark's voice was quiet as he kept his eyes to the side. At that the demon smiled, "Good boy."

  
The chains were carefully removed with a warning, before the demon had him stand up. The demon gently took his hand, being careful not to scratch him with the pointed nails, "Let's go outside."

  
Hand holding was okay. Mark appreciated the gentleness as he was leaded out to the back yard. On the way were a few different photos, all of different flowers or scenes. Once you got outside, it was evident that you were in the middle of a forest. Looking around, he was quick to realize that even if he did escape, he wouldn't know where to go.

  
Chica followed them out, wagging her tail excitedly. Mark liked the simplicity of the place. It had a nice little garden and a decent patch of grass. Chica had a water bowl by the door even. On a tree close by was carved a slot. It had the word 'Anti,' above it, "Is that a mailbox?"

  
The demon, Anti, looked up, "Yea. I don't get a lot unless the witches sends me something."

  
Mark's eyes widened, "I- don't you think you should address them kinder?"

  
Anti plopped down in a chair, "Firstly, I'm not being rude. That's what they are. Marvin and the girl. Witches. Magic holders. Spell casters. Secondly, who said you were allowed to correct me? Thirdly, even if I was insulting them, I probably wouldn't care."

  
Mark frowned. He didn't understand why the demon had to be like that. Couldn't he just respect people?

  
Mark figured he should've already known the answer to that.

  
Anti sighed, "Don't just stand there and stare."

  
Mark sighed, before Chica brought a stick up to him. He smiled at her, leaning down to grab it and toss it not too far off. He didn't like the idea of Chica going in the forest, worried that she would come back out.

  
The demon lounged back as if he was sitting in the sun. In reality it was a gloomy day, the sun covered by its fluffed companions. It wouldn't be surprising if the clouds opened and starting crying anytime.

  
Mark eyed the sky warily, "I think it's going to rain..."

  
The beast chuckled, "I prefer rain. The sun is just a bit too... bright."

  
'Go figure,' Mark thought, looking at the demon's pasty skin.

  
Anti suddenly smirked, "Enjoying the view over there?" He lifted up his shirt in a teasing gesture, showing only slightly defined muscles.

  
Mark's cheeks coated in pink. He automatically shook his head. The demon grumbled a bit, putting his shirt back down, "and you thought I was rude."

  
~

  
A small while later, the demon brought him back in, "Kitchen." Mark nodded. Chica followed close behind.

  
Mark was able to cook a small meal for the two, Anti once again telling him one plate. Anti was pretty insistent on feeding him, as well as sitting on his lap. Chica was fed as well, Anti watching her with an odd expression on his face, "Why did you get a fur ball?"

  
Mark looked over at her, "I needed a companion of sorts, a dog was the most reasonable for me. Now she's turned into a good friend."

  
Anti hummed, tracing a few patterns on his skin while listening, "Carry me to bed."

  
Mark's lips twitched a little before he readjusted the demon. He carefully got up, carrying them along with him. Anti nuzzled into his neck, arms wrapped around him almost like a child.

  
Mark set him down on the bed he was in earlier. When he went to move back, Anti grabbed him and flipped him on the bed, "get comfy."

  
Mark nodded, climbing under the blankets. Chica padded in and jumped at the foot of the bed, before Anti rolled over to lay partly on Mark, "Good boy."

  
Mark sighed, begrudgingly draping an arm around the demon.

  
~

  
Mark huffed. He was hoping this didn't become a normal thing. Anti was completely laying on him. When Mark opened his eyes he saw the demon staring up at him with bright green eyes, "Mornin."

  
Mark rubbed one of his eyes, trying to dislodge the sleepy sludge that built up. Anti frowned when he wasn't answered. Their hands were on the others side, feeling slightly. Mark did his best not to squirm away, "What are you doing?"

  
Anti hummed, "feeling."

  
Mark laid his head back. At this point it was pretty useless to go against the demon. Anti didn't understand how odd, intimate this was. Anti nuzzled into his stomach a bit, "Beautiful."

  
Mark coughed slightly, trying to disguise the blush. It wasn't fair. His kidnaper was feeling him and calling him beautiful, yet he wasn't detesting. He was going to have a few different sessions with the towns doctor if he was ever able to get out of this.

  
Anti sighed, pulling him up. They started trailing their nails along Mark's neck, "Mine."

 


End file.
